


On All Types of Rinks

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, just guys being dudes just dudes being bros, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor try out a new type of skating- roller skating, for a fun date night.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	On All Types of Rinks

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff and the general vibe of "you know when you're with someone you love and make up stories together and get a hint too invested in these worlds you made up" fun.
> 
> I roller skate a lot but I've been missing in DRAMATICALLY in quarantine so I wrote this to get at least some of my roller skating sadness out.   
> Shoutout to arminita-muscaria on tumblr for being ~a cool pal~

“I’m surprised you’re wobbling so much, Vitya” Yuuri laughed, literally skating a circle around Viktor.

_Roller_ skating a circle.

“I’ve only ever been on the ice, you’re just cheating!” Viktor whined loudly. He didn’t need to cling to any walls or Yuuri’s hand, but he was going significantly slower than Yuuri and some others around him.

“Dancing and skating are similar enough, so I guess it translates to roller skating, too,” Yuuri shrugged, with fake shyness. Perhaps there was a childish part of him that preened at being “better” than Viktor Nikiforov, skating legend, at what is still technically skating. His inner ego didn’t care if this wasn’t what they competed in, it’s still called skating and Yuuri is still doing better.

“I think you’re conspiring against me, actually,” Viktor huffed dramatically, but managed to stand up a little straighter and push himself farther.

After skating a round around the rink, Yuuri giggles to himself.

“Maybe we should introduce roller derby to Yuri,” He says.

“Are you kidding me?” Viktor laughed, “The only thing keeping him from being violent on the ice is the fact that he’s _alone_ when he performs! Skating _and_ permission to fight would be too much for him.”

“He should have just done hockey, then, and that way he can stay on the ice.” Yuuri giggled, reaching over to hold Viktor’s hand.

“He still has the drama of an figure skater, though,” Viktor corrected, “He’s got to get his performance energy out somehow.”

“Well, he gets his ‘violent energy’ out on me!” Yuuri reminded, “He’s kicked me so many times, I’m surprised whoever orders his skates doesn’t come asking me for his measurements!”

The two laughed for a while at that, skating leisurely around the walled rink. Neither needed to grip the wall, but enjoyed the calmer pace the outside lane had.

“Well, I’m glad _you_ didn’t go into roller derby instead of figure skating.” Viktor said when they had finished laughing, “I doubt there are many cross overs in those two.”

“The only reason I would have even thought about it, is if I was seven again and young-you said you thought roller skaters were cool.” Yuuri said, teasing his past self’s loyalty to Viktor.

“Well, I would have thought they were very cool, if _you_ did it!”

“But you wouldn’t have _known_ me if I did! You know me through _figure_ skating, remember?” Yuuri laughed at how dramatic Viktor can be with his antics. Yuuri could probably pull that online joke, that ‘would you love me if I was a worm’, or whatever the kids online were saying, and Viktor would still find a way to say yes.

“Well… I’m sure I would have gotten very into roller derby when I met you! I’d find you _somehow_!” Viktor argued playfully.

They both knew Viktor’s make believe scenarios had a habit of being unrealistic, but who was Yuuri too argue his logic. After all, what was more flattering than the love of your life saying that he would, for some reason, research some random unrelated sport that he’s never participated in, just to find you.

“Okay, next season I guess I’ll skate a routine that tells the story of an alternate world where I roller skate, and you _somehow_ know to look up a random racer and fall in love. It’ll be quite the story for the judges to keep up with.” Yuuri laughed.

“And then you’ll skate off and leave me heartbroken on the ice!” Viktor adds with a dramatic hand motion to his forehead.

“W-Wait,” Yuuri laughed loudly, “Why am I leaving you in this world?”

“Because!” Viktor says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “Your love for the races is too strong, you can’t let go of your passion for an admirer like me!”

“But I thought I went into roller skating because you thought they were cool? Aren’t I still your fan in this world?” Yuuri reminds him.

“True, but you find your true love is the sport, and you have to let me go to win the races! And I’ll retire from figure skating to follow your team around, and be your biggest fan and hold up posters with your name and number-”

“Do roller derby racers have numbers?” Yuuri interjects, but is ignored.

“-and I’ll wait until the race is done, and see if I can get your attention at the last second, before you leave the rink, hoping you’ll see me and remember my love!” Viktor finished, dramatically holding a hand over his broken heart.

Yuuri watches Viktor for a moment, making sure he isn’t so lost in his fantasy he forgets to turn and crashes into the rink barrier. When they finish turning successfully, Yuuri speaks.

“I think you’re a little too crazy, Vitya.” He laughs quietly.

“Perhaps,” Viktor shrugs like its old news, “But I’m just glad you decided to go into figure skating instead.”

“It was never a debat- you’re right, honey.” Yuuri quickly decides to let Viktor be right and save his own sanity.

They finish their roller skate date in peace, laughing at more of their skate-relating jokes, and happy to be able to skate together even in different types of rinks.

**Author's Note:**

> please miss rona leave me alone so i can skate


End file.
